soulkingdomfandomcom-20200214-history
DR3 Chapter 4 - Prehistoric Despair (Script)
This is the script of Chapter 4 in Danganronpa 3: Carnival of Despair. Daily Life Opening of the Fourth Park Pre-Investigation Alice: Atsuo! You came! Atsuo: Good evening, Miss Blan-... Alice. Alice: I'm really glad you could be here at this time. And I see you're wearing the scarf Kayo made. Atsuo: Well, it'd be rude of me to only wear it once. Alice: You're a gentleman, you know that? Atsuo: W-Well, I wouldn't exactly be called a gentleman... Alice: Nonsense, Atsuo! I predict you'll find you're special someone soon with that kind attitude of yours! Atsuo: Speaking of which, Alice, how're you able to predict when a person'll be able to find their lover? Alice: Simple! Just by their personality and the look of their face helps me out. But that's not important right now. I wish to talk to you about our current situation. Atsuo: You mean the invitation to the greenhouse? Alice: Yes, but let's talk over some food. Neither of us had eaten yet. Atsuo: True. After getting our food, Alice and I decided to talk about the motive Monokuma gave us. Alice: I hope Akio's alright guarding the greenhouse. This "parapneumonia" the flowers there have does sound like a threat. Atsuo: Well, he may be tough, but I guess there's still some worry we have to give him. And if those flowers can do such a thing, I hope that pollen doesn't get out. If it caught a breeze, we'd all be going crazy right now. Alice: What I hope it is it will be just a bluff. Atsuo: Knowing Monokuma, I'm not so sure. Alice: Right. Guess the best we can do is be prepared. (smile) Atsuo: Is she blushing a bit? Wait. That smile... (quick flash to a blurry vision of two people, the faces are unclear, but the smiles are visible) Atsuo: Wh-who were they...? Alice: Are you alright, Atsuo? Atsuo: O-Oh, yeah. I'm fine Alice. There's no need to worry about me. Alice: I understand. (Sighs) I just hope we'll be able to get past this and manage to prevent another murder... seven of us had died already. Atsuo: I know. All thanks to that stuffed animal that we could easily pull apart if it weren't for that rule. Alice: I do wish there is a way to restore Monomi back into Usami. It used to be so fun here when she was normal. Atsuo: I don't know if there's a way, but... Alice: But what? Atsuo: Something in the back of my mind keeps saying to keep your hopes up. Alice: It appears that voice of your's may have a point. It's best that we all refuse to let this silly motive get to us. Atsuo: Agreed. Alice: Oh, your food is getting cold. Atsuo: Oh. Thanks. When I got out of my seat to go warm up my food, that's when I heard it. Alice: AAAAAAAHHH!! ATSUO LOOK OUT!! Atsuo: Huh?! Alice what's wrong- (Sound of citing flesh) Atsuo: I was cut off by something stabbing me in the chest. I couldn't see what it was nor did I see who stabbed me. As I was thinking these thoughts, complete black started to surround my vision as I fell unconscious... Alice: ATSUO!!! DRDRDRDR Atsuo: Ow! ???: I keep saying to hold still, but you keep flinching! Atsuo: Well, that stuff burns a bit! You could expect that! (shows Atsuo having his arm treated by two people, though only their backs are seen) ???: Well, this is what you get for getting into a fight with one of the tough, aggressive students here! Atsuo: I told you, he's the one that attacked me first! ???: Well, even if he did, you should've known better than to fight back! Now hold still! Atsuo: Ow! It seriously does burn! ???: Well, stop flinching and this'll go faster! (now shows Atsuo's bandaged arm) Atsuo: (sigh) Sorry about all this. ???: There's more to this fight, wasn't there? Atsuo: ... The guy called me a nerd, then he picked me up by the collar and threw me. Then, he started calling me stuff like "teacher's pet", "bookworm", "four-eyes", but that's not the worst, and that's what made me retaliate. He said I was worthless and weak without you guys. ???: Worthless and weak? He really said that? Atsuo: Yeah... it really struck me hard. ???: Hm... this student sort of reminds me of another student that went to this school when I was a student. Atsuo: Huh? He does? ???: Yeah. If I remember correctly they mainly acted very snarky and rude. They even constantly picked on another student. They called them really horrible names, including a "pig". Atsuo: That's horrible! What did the person do? ???: At that time, she was too shy and kind to do anything. But then... Atsuo: It's something you'd rather not remember, right? ???: Yeah. ???: Okay then. We'll report this bully to the council at the meeting. We'll have you take a day off to heal. Atsuo: You don't need to do that. I'll be okay. ???: Atsuo, it's good to push yourself and prove you're strong, but straining yourself isn't going to make it happen. ???: The best you can do is have hope to succeed the next day. Got it? Atsuo: Of course. Thank you. ???: That's our student. DRDRDRDRDR ???: Masters and Mistresses! Please give the young master some space! He had just been stabbed! ???: Yo, this is seriously bad! Someone's gotta help him! ???: (Cries) Waaaaaah... h-how d-did this even h-happen? (Sniffle) P-P-Please be alright A-Atsuo... ???: Ok, which one of you went and stabbed Atsuo?! I want some answers right now! ???: Woah, calm down there, little lady! I think it's best that we all just stay calm! Atsuo: Ugh... ow... ???: Hey, I think he's waking up! Atsuo: (Wakes up and sees that he's in the clinic with the other students there) Ugh... where am I...? Sarah: (Yawns) Um... you're in the clinic, silly! Atsuo: Huh? The clinic? What happened? Margaret: It appears you were stabbed by an unknown assailant. Norio: That's correct. We found your unconscious body near one of the rides and we rushed you here as soon as we saw you. Atsuo: One of the rides? I remember last being at the food court with- (gasp) Alice! (tries sitting up, but doubles back in pain) Ow! Jacques: Master Atsuo, please don't move so rashly. Atsuo: A-Alice was with me... when I was attacked. What happened to her? Ami: She's the one that got us. She looked very upset. Atsuo: Do you guys know where she is now? She's not hurt, is she? Ayako: Nah, she looked completely fine when she came to get us. Amy: But like Ami said, she was upset about what happened to you. DRDRDRDR Amy: She came banging on everyone's door, calling for help. Alice: E-Everyone, please come help! It's an emergency! Ami: Woah, Alice, what's wrong? What's an emergency? Alice: It's Atsuo! He's badly hurt! Clay: What?! What do you mean he's "badly hurt"?! Amy: She explained to us that she found you with a stab wound in your chest near one of the rides. After hearing that, we all rushed to where she found you and as soon as we saw you, we rushed you here to the clinic. DRDRDRDR Amy: And that's basically what happened. Atsuo: What? But we were both at the food court. Why did she lie about that? Clay: Ah say you were very lucky, partner. Ya lost a lot of blood and the wound was deeper than the Grand Canyon. Suki: (light sobbing) W-w-w-we thought at first y-y-you wouldn't make it until you regained consciousness! Thank goodness! Ayako: You really did give everyone a scare. Even Chitose was frightened. Chitose: T-That doesn't mean were friends! I... just happened to be shocked by all the blood coming out of you! Yumi: Suuuure... let's go with that. Chitose: I mean it! B-Besides, you were scared too, Yumi! We all saw that horrified look on your face! Yumi: Hello, because he was stabbed in the chest! He could've died instantly if it hit his heart! Atsuo: This could get ugly if I don't interrupt. Um, does anyone know where Alice is? I guess I'll have to thank her for getting you guys. Tatsuki: She's in the lobby. Last time I checked, she was still sulking. Oliver: D-Dah. Tatsuki is correct. I saw her in the lobby as well. She had very sad look in her eyes. Kayo: I suppose we should all tell her that you're alright. We don't want her to have a panic attack. Atsuo: I need to tell her personally. Jacques: Oh no you're not, Matser Atsuo! Not with that wound! Atsuo: It'll be better if I tell her. Ami: Um, guys, Alice is coming. Alice: Atsuo! Praise the stars, you're awake! Atsuo: I'm glad to see that you're alright, Alice. Alice: Likewise. I was so worried about you, with that stab wound in your chest! Margaret: Hmhmhmhm... I think it's best we leave these two alone for a moment. Norio: I agree with Margaret on this. If you two'll excuse us... (Leaves) Ayako: Hey, wait for me, yo! (Leaves with everyone else) Ami: Hey, wait up! Atsuo: Guys, it's- Before I finished, everyone but Alice left. Great, now they'll think we'll be making out. Alice: Are you sure you're okay? Atsuo: The wound, I'll be fine. The lie you told the others, I can't say I fully approve. Alice: I'm sorry. They would've thought I had stabbed you, and then everyone will think I'm a killer. Atsuo: But you're not. I know it wasn't you. But if I was found near a ride, how did I get there? And who did it? Alice: I-I got so scared, I... Atsuo: You ran away? Alice: N-no Atsuo! I- Atsuo: It's okay. I can understand why you immediately got out of there. Alice: Atsuo... Atsuo: Hey, um, Alice? Can I ask you something? Alice: Yes, Astuo. What is it? Atsuo: Well, I didn't actually see Akio with the others when I woke up. You didn't happen to see him on your way here, did you? Alice: Actually, I don't believe I did. He's most likely still guarding the greenhouse. Atsuo: Hm... that does make sense. I just hope he's alright. Alice: I hope so as well... Atsuo: By the way, how long was I out? Alice: Almost an hour. Everyone and I had started to get worried. Atsuo: Hmm... I see. Alice: Do you want me to stay here in case you need anything? Atsuo: Alice, I don't want to trouble you. You can go. Alice: No. I don't need your answer when it's obvious you'll need someone here just in case. Atsuo: A-Alice, then everyone will definitely think we're dating. Alice: Let them have their silly opinions. Atsuo: A-Alice... Alice: Get some rest, Atsuo. We're all going to have a big day tomorrow. Atsuo: No point in arguing with her now. Thank you, Alice. Alice: (smile) You're very welcome, Atsuo. Good night. (leaves) Atsuo: ... Her smile... (sees the same vision) Why does it...? Maybe I'm just still exhausted. So with that, I pulled the blanket back over me, falling into slumber again. DRDRDRDR ???: This has gone too far! I say we cancel the project! ???: If we do so, we'll never find the one. ???: If we don't, we'll DEFINITELY never find the one because they'll all be dead! ???: You're just overprotective of your student. Let him grow up. ???: And let him die?! He barely survived that attack! ???: We're not going to just stand in this facility and watch them kill each other! I've already seen enough of that! And it isn't a simulation this time! ???: I know that you're concerned for your student and the other ones, but you really must understand... ???: No! Someone has to go there and pull the plug on the project! ???: It's our only hope of keeping the remaining students alive! ???: How is this keeping them alive exactly?! Did you not hear what I just said?! ???: You two already had a mental breakdown. We don't need anymore of your protests. The project shall continue. ???: (growl)... ???: Dammit... ???: I'm not taking part of this anymore! ???: I'm with him! We're leaving! (door slam) The next day... Monokuma: Goooood morning everyone! It is now 7 AM! Time to rise and shiiiiine!~ Atsuo: Where am I again...? Oh right, the clinic. Alice: Morning, Atsuo. How's your injury? Atsuo: It feels better than last night. Alice: Great. Ami: Good morning, Atsuo! How're you feeling? Atsuo: Oh, I'm feeling a bit better, Ami. Ami: That's good. I'm really glad that you're alright, Atsuo. Alice: Good morning, Ami. Ami: The others wanted me to get you and Atsuo. We're heading to the greenhouse. Atsuo: The greenhouse? What for? Alice: Are we going to check up on Akio to see how he's doing? Ami: That and we have to attend that invite by Monokuma, remember? Atsuo: Yeah, that's right. Alice: Shall we get going then? Ami: Atsuo, go easy on yourself, okay? Atsuo: It's alright, Ami. I can handle myself. You don't have to worry. Ami: Alright, but just be careful. DRDRDRDR (greenhouse) Ami: Despite knowing that these plants can make you go crazy, they're really beautiful. Atsuo: You know what they say: "Cute, but dangerous." Norio: We probably shouldn't breathe in so many times. Don't want to breathe in so much pollen. Yumi: To me, they're just flowers with crazy pollen. Ayako: Sheesh, Akio's got some guts guarding this place with the risk that he could go crazy! Sarah: (Yawns) Yeah. (Realizes something) Um... hey, guys? Clay: Somethin' wrong, Sarah? Sarah: Um... yeah. Where is Akio anyway? I don't see him anywhere! Tarsuki: Yeah, where did he go? Monokuma: Welcome, everyone, to the Jurassic Garden! A pleasant place where one wrong breath and the pollen with cause Parapneumonia and make you go CRAZY! So- wait a minute. Someone is missing. Atsuo: Where is Akio? Ayako: AAAAAAAAHHHHH! Atsuo: Ayako?! Chitose: W-Why did she just scream? Is it because of me? Don't worry, I'm used to it... Ayako: Chitose, it ain't about you! S-Someone get over here! QUICK! Oliver: I-I will come over there right now! (Oliver heads over to where Ayako is and yells at the top of his lungs) Oliver: NYET! I REFUSE TO BELIEVE THIS!! Atsuo: '&Soon, all of us, even Monokuma and Kurone, ran to where they were. And there... we couldn't believe our eyes.'' (shows dead Akio, with some cuts and impaled with a spear) Ami: AAAAAAHHHH! Clay: A- Akio?! Kayo: M-My God! What a gruesome sight! Tatsuki: GYAAAAAAAAAAAH!! This can't be true!! Atsuo: N-No way! What we just saw would be a sight I'll never forget in my life. Lying there dead with cuts all over his body and impaled with a spear, was Akio Fujiwara, the Ultimate Bodyguard. Deadly Life Monokuma: Woohoo! This makes the opening of Jurassic Garden the best! I guess we'll be holding a trial in a couple of minutes! I'll give everyone 30 minutes. See you all at the trial! (disappears) Kurone: ... (disappears) Margaret: W...Well, this was... completely unexpected. Jacques: W-Who would even do such a horrible way of murder...?! Amy: I... don't think now's the time to be thinking about that. Come on, we gotta start investigating. Atsuo: Y-Yeah... Another murder... That means another trial. I better get started on the investigation. It's the only way on finding Akio's murderer. Investigation Time Class Trial In Session (After Monokuma says the rules) Oliver: Poor Akio... just who could've done such a thing? Yumi: I have one suspicion already. Chitose: You do, huh? Well, spill. Yumi: I say it was someone we would never expect would commit a crime. Atsuo: Huh? Did Kurone tell her too? Margaret: Hmm, like who? Yumi: Atsuo himself. Atsuo: What?! Me?! Jacques: M-M-Mistress Yumi! Please don't make sudden accusations! Yumi: Oh, please! He did it, and I have proof! Ayako: Well, spill it, yo! What do you got? Yumi: Simple. I happened to see Atsuo's scarf at the food court. It was covered in blood. Suki: W-What?! H-His scarf w-was covered in blood?! Yumi: Of course it was! Didn't I just say it?! Do I need to explain to you in another language?! Suki: (Cries) WAAAAAAAH! I-I-I'm sorry!! Kayo: What? And I worked very hard on it. Alice: He didn't do it, Yumi! Oliver: M-Miss Alice? Alice: One piece of evidence doesn't immediately make Atsuo the killer! Yumi: Oh really? Well, spit it out! We don't have all day! Alice: There's... one bit of information I never got the chance to speak out. Norio: Wh-what would that be? Alice: ... I was there when Atsuo was attacked. Ami: EEP! You were there?! Atsuo: Alice and I were having a talk about Monokuma's invitation to the greenhouse. When I was attacked- Sarah: She ran away? Atsuo: Uh, yes actually. Alice: ... Ami: But then, what about Akio? Kayo: Well, Suki and I believe that the killer attempted to kill Atsuo first so at the trial, one of our main "inspectors" would be gone, making this case much harder for the rest of us. Tatsuki: That's why? Yumi: B-but in the end, he might've faked his knock out and fought the person back when Alice ran away! After chasing the person away, he went to the greenhouse and killed Akio! Atsuo: Sheesh, she won't let it go! If this keeps up, the others WILL think I killed Akio! I got to set things straight! Start Endless Debate Truth Bullets: Two Blood Puddles Clean Crime Scene Bloody Napkin Yumi: What alibi could Atsuo possibly have to claim innocence? Norio: There's no way Atsuo could have faked his wound! Kayo : I checked it for myself at the clinic. It was the real deal. Yumi: But then how did Atsuo get to the greenhouse?! Ami: Guess we can’t deny that. Atsuo: I’m not the killer! I was unconscious that whole time! I have to prove it! the greenhouse - Two Blood Puddles You've got it wrong! BREAK! Atsuo: Not so fast. There actually is an alibi I have. Yumi: I highly doubt it! Go ahead! Try me! Atsuo: If you had more closely inspected the food court, you would've seen the two blood puddles that were there as well. Norio: Yes, and there was a lot of it. Amy: With all that blood loss, there's no way Atsuo could've stayed conscious. Yumi: W-Well, I... I... Sarah: Hee hee! Looks like you made a little boo-boo, Yumi! Yumi: YOU! Shut it! Sarah: (yawn) You should shut it. Yumi: Excuse me?! Oliver: Th-then, why were there two blood puddles? Shouldn't there only be one? Norio: Simple. We already know that the first blood puddle came from Atsuo when he was attacked at the time when he was with Alice. Ayako: Well, I'm sure about one thing. That second blood puddle didn't come from Alice. 'Sides! When she came to tell us about Atsuo, she didn't have a single scratch on her! Yumi: Because she chickened out and ran away! Alice: ... Atsuo: Alice? Kayo: So if Atsuo was attacked at the food court, how did he get to that fence by that ride? Ami: He was probably carried over there by someone when he was unconscious. Amy: Yeah, that does make some sense. But who could've carried him there? Chitose: I doubt it was the killer. Besides, they would've just left Atsuo at the food court after attacking him. Atsuo: And they would've let me bleed to death if I barely survived. Ami: That's true. Jacques: But apparently, someone did move him. Kayo: Maybe it was Akio. Amy: Akio? Kayo: Alice, did you scream when Atsuo was stabbed? Atsuo: She did. She was right there. Kayo: So maybe Akio heard her and rushed to the scene. After Alice fled, Akio fought against the killer. Clay: So, what yer saying is that second blood puddle actually came from Akio? Kayo: Exactly. That's the most logical answer I can think of. Atsuo: That could have some connection to the crime scene. Like what? If it's Akio's blood, then why wasn't he there? Start Hangman's Gambit Answer: Carried That’s it! Complete! Atsuo: Maybe... Akio was killed at the food court, and his body was taken to the greenhouse. Ayako: Wait a sec, you're sayin' Akio was murdered at the food court and he was moved to the greenhouse? Oliver: I-It does make sense on why his blood was found at food court, dah. Atsuo: And it does make perfect sense. (select Clean Crime Scene) Atsuo: If everyone had taken a good look of detail at the greenhouse, you could see no blood splatters anywhere. It was completely clean. So it makes it more obvious that Akio was killed at the food court. Yumi: And just why were the two puddles of blood just "coincidentally" close to one another? There's obviously some connection. Atsuo: There has to be a connection to why the two blood puddles were close to each other, but what could it be? Start Endless Debate New Bullets: Spear Missing from the Logo Sign Akio's Expression Ami: If they were that close... they should've mixed into one puddle. Norio: But that's not the case. We saw two puddles. Ayako: Maybe Atsuo's blood was already dried up around the time Akio was killed? Ami: Well, it was dry when me and Norio saw it, but so was the other one. Oliver: What could Akio have been thinking during the brawl between him and the killer? Yumi: If he was, he wouldn't have been killed! The idiot obviously had no clue at all! Atsuo: How could the Ultimate Bodyguard die so easily? There must be something we missed. thinking - Akio’s Expression You've got it wrong! BREAK! Atsuo: The look on Akio's face when we found him looked like he went crazy at some point. Oliver: D-Dah? He looked as though he went... crazy? Ayako: Actually, now that I think about it... (Screen flashes to Akio's corpse) Ayako: He kinda DID look like he lost his mind when I first found him! (Scene flashes back to trial) Suki: I-If that's the c-case, then A-Akio probably wasn't t-thinking during his b-brawl with the k-k-killer! Oliver: A-Ah, I see. Honest mistake. P-Please forgive me. Jacques: But then, what was Master Akio doing there? Alice: ... Ami: Hey Alice, you've been very quiet for a while. You got something? Alice:... Well, when I was heading to the food court to meet with Atsuo, I passed by the greenhouse. Akio looked okay when I walked by. Atsuo: Now that you mention it, when I passed by the greenhouse, he almost looked ill. Tatsuki: Eh? He looked ill? Why would he look ill? Chitose: How should we all know? We're not paramedics. I bet he just looked ill because of he was thinking of me. I'm used to that kind of reaction... Clay: Not tryin' to be rude, Chitose, but now's not the time to be talkin' badly about yerself. Amy: Back on the current topic, why exactly would Akio look ill when Atsuo passed by him at the greenhouse? Norio: I think I have the answer to that problem. Sarah: Eh? You do, Norio? Norio: W-well, he was guarding a building with plants that give a pollen that makes people paranoid. And if my chemistry lessons are correct, certain pollen does make a mental chemical reaction take place in the brain, changing the thoughts a bit. Amy: So... Akio had the parapneumonia?! Clay: Well, Ah did notice the top windows to the greenhouse open. The pollen probably got out through there. Margaret: Hm... so that solves the mystery on why Akio had looked like he was ill. Kayo: He most likely had the parapneumonia during his brawl with the killer as well if that's the case. Amy: So we got two things cleared. 1: Akio had parapneumonia. 2: His death and the attack on Atsuo was the same location. Sarah: Um... but wait, the parapneumonia makes you go crazy, right? Yumi: Yes and your point is? Sarah: Well, if that's the case, why would Akio have moved Atsuo's unconscious body at the food court? Wouldn't he just believe that Atsuo was killed instead? Atsuo: You have a point. So it couldn't have been Akio that moved me either. Suki: W-wait. I-I just h-had a t-terrifying thought. Wh-what if... it w-was Akio that a-attacked Atsuo? Alice: Huh?! Ami: Akio could have attacked Atsuo?! Yumi: T-That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard! Why would he go and attack Atsuo?! Ayako: Yo, that's the craziest theory I've ever heard of! Suki: (cries) Waaaah, I'm so sorry! I-I said it was t-terrifying! Atsuo: Hold on a second. Suki may have given me an idea. Start Endless Debate Yumi: Even if Akio and Atsuo were both at the food court, Akio had no point in attacking Atsuo! Clay: Why in tarnation would he do that? Kayo: You know, for some reason, all I can think about is Atsuo's wound matching the diameter of the spear used to kill Akio. Yumi: So? Kayo: Atsuo could’ve been stabbed with it. Atsuo: Akio… was the one who attacked me? It sounds legitimate enough. But I need to be sure. Atsuo's wound matching the diameter of the spear used to kill Akio. - Missing Spear I agree! BREAK! Atsuo: Kayo, you're positive that the spear's diameter is the same as the injury I got last night, right? Kayo: Yes, it's a tailor's necessity to make sure the length of a fabric is just right. A wound is no different. Atsuo: And from the greenhouse to the food court, you pass the park's logo sign. Kayo: Yes, that's correct as well. Atsuo: Well, do you remember that one of the spears was missing from it when the both of us and Suki saw it during the investigations? Kayo: Actually, now that you mention it... (Screen flashes to sign with a spear missing) Kayo: One of the spears was, in fact, missing! (Screen flashes back to trial) Atsuo: Exactly. That's because that same spear was used to kill Akio. Suki: W-W-What?! I-It was u-used to k-kill A-Akio?! Jacques: Hmm, they do look identical. Oliver: U-Um... but if Akio had used the spear on Atsuo when he attacked him, wouldn't that kill him instead of causing blood loss? Ami: Oliver does have a point about that. Margaret: If that's the case, then what would've been used to stab Atsuo with when Akio attacked him? Atsuo: I think I know what would be used. Select Bloody Butter Knife Atsuo: There was something stolen from the food court scene. An... anonymous source gave it to me. Yumi: You're on my suspicions list aga- (sees the butter knife) Wh-what the heck?! Norio: A butter knife? Ami: How could that be used? Kayo: Hey! The length of the knife is the same length as the spearhead! Atsuo: With enough force, Akio could easily cut through my shirt and stab me. And by how strong he is, it wasn't much of a problem. Ayako: So Akio did attack Atsuo! But why?! Chitose: How are we supposed to know why Akio attacked him in the first place? Sarah: (Yawns) Yeah. Chitose's right, guys. How are we supposed to know that? Margaret: We do have a witness. Isn't that right... Miss Blankenheim? Alice: ... Margaret: Did you get a glimpse of the person's face, and was it Akio? Alice: ... Yes, it was Akio- Oliver: And when you ran away, did he say anything? Alice: He did say something like "Stay away from the young lady, murderer!" I had no idea what he was talking about. Margaret: And that, everyone, is the reason why Akio attacked Atsuo. Tatsuki: Huh? What do you mean, Margaret? Margaret: I'll explain. Now, Akio had the parapneumonia at the time, correct? Oliver: D-Dah. That is correct. He did. Margaret: And if you all remember correctly, parapneumonia makes a person crazy. Norio: Yes, that's correct too. Yumi: Your point being? Margaret: Simple. Akio most likely attacked Atsuo because he thought Atsuo was going to murder Alice due to the parapneumonia he had. Clay: Well, Ah be a monkey's uncle! Ami: S-so Akio attacked Atsuo. But if Atsuo didn't kill him as we concluded first, then who is Akio's killer? And how did the killer get the spear? Margaret: Akio probably brought it with him as he went to the food court. A simple plan: Subdue Atsuo and then impale him. But the killer turned the impaling against him. Sarah: Eep! W-What a complete turnabout! Amy: Yeah, but how does that help us find out who the killer is, guys? Jacques: It must be someone who was also at that section of the park. Ami: I saw everyone who's alive as we headed to Atsuo's body. So it wasn't any of us. Norio: And we can count Akio and Atsuo out. So... that could only mean... Atsuo: Like Kurone said... the last person we would suspect... Select a culprit! Answer: Alice Blankenheim It must be you! Atsuo: Alice... you killed Akio? Alice: ... Jacques: M-Mistress Alice? Atsuo: But... Alice- Yumi: Now just wait a second! ARGUE! Yumi: We already concluded that Alice ran from the scene! Besides, she's too wimpy to murder someone! Atsuo: Y-Yumi, I know it seems hard to believe, but there's no one else that could've done it- Yumi: Shut it, moron! Unless you show me some evidence that says otherwise, I'll say whatever I want to say on this matter! Start Rebuttal Showdown Yumi: Someone like Alice from Wonderland here is not at all capable of pulling off a murder! She didn't have any blood on her and she displayed true fear for your life! ADVANCE! Atsuo: Even if Alice didn't have a spec of blood on her when you saw her... there's a possibility that she might've cleaned it off! Yumi: Oh, and when would she have done that?! Her clothes weren't wet! Her hair wasn't wet! And blood is hard to wipe off! (Bloody Napkin) Let me cut down that statement! BREAK! Atsuo: No, she definitely wiped it off at some point. Clay, do you remember the napkin you found at the scene I was found at? Clay: Eh? Ya mean the one that was covered in blood? Yeah, I remember it. Why? Atsuo: Simple. That same napkin was most likely used by Alice in order to clean up the blood on her after killing Akio. Clay: Hmm, ya may be right, partner. But even that much wouldn't have drenched the whole napkin. Alice: Guys? Yumi: So, I guess the killer finally speaks. Alice: I... tried to confess... but everyone else just assumed at the start that I ran away. But you should've known... that I... would never leave a friend to die. He was going to kill him... I had to stop him. Atsuo: Alice? Kayo: You not just used the napkin to wipe off Akio's blood, but to stop Atsuo's bleeding too, didn't you? Amy: That would explain why Atsuo wasn't bleeding much when we found him. Norio: Y-you saved him...? Alice: Yes. I had to save him. I couldn't let Akio murder him. It was the only way. Atsuo: A-Alice... Oliver: … N-Nyet. Atsuo: Huh? Oliver: Nyet... nyet nyet nyet nyet NYET NYET NYET... Ayako: O-Oliver? You okay there, buddy? Oliver: Nyet... You're wrong... All of you are wrong... Clay: Eh? Whaddya mean, partner? Oliver: I REFUSE TO BELIEVE ALICE COMMITTED THE MURDER, DAMMIT!! Yumi: You complete idiot! She already confessed! Oliver: ONLY BECAUSE EVERYONE WAS PRESSURING HER! Jacques: No, her voice didn't sound like she was pressured. Ami: And she would've at least tried to hide the fact she did it. Kayo: But she had been trying to confess her crime since the beginning. We just made the assumption she ran away. Oliver: WHO CARES WHETHER OR NOT SHE WAS TRYING TO CONFESS?! I'LL TELL YOU WHO! NOT ME!! Yumi: Will you just shut up?! She confessed and that's that! Oliver: SHUT UP YOU UNGRATEFUL SWINE!! I DON'T GIVE A DAMN ABOUT YOU!! Yumi: Urk! W-W-Well... I... er... I... Sarah: Woah. He even shut Yumi up. That's pretty impressive, if you ask me! Thought only Atsuo could do that with… “the face”. Oliver: You're all pathetic... pathetic pathetic pathetic pathetic pathetic...! Atsuo: O-Oliver, I know this all seems extremely sudden, but you have to understand- Oliver: SHUT UP, ATSUO!! I'LL SMASH YOUR SKULL IN!! Jacques: Sheesh, the poor master would've been the victim instead if Mistress Alice didn't save him! And you're already giving a threat to put his life on the line again! Oliver: THAT'S HIS FAULT FOR BEING WORTHLESS AND WEAK!!! HE CAN'T DO ANYTHING WITHOUT RELYING ON ANYONE! Atsuo: W-worthless...? Alice: A-Atsuo?! Atsuo: W-w-weak...? Jacques: M-Master Atsuo? (black flashback) ???: You're just a weak and worthless nerd who wouldn't be here without leaning on the support of his precious teachers! (back to trial) Atsuo: N-no... I-I'm not... Ami: Hey Atsuo, you all right? Atsuo: (tears) I'M NOT WEAK AND WORTHLESS!!! Suki: A-Atsuo?! Monokuma: Upupupupupu! This just got even more exciting! Chitose: You're not helping, Monokuma! Oliver: Oh?! Not worthless and weak?! Come on! Like I'll believe THAT! You just need someone to be around you so you can feel safe! FACE IT! YOU'RE NOTHING WITHOUT ANY HELP!! Atsuo: SHUT UP!!! YOU'RE JUST LIKE THAT BULLY AT THE ACADEMY!!! HE AND YOU KNOW NOTHING TRUE ABOUT ME!!! Ayako: Yo, if this keeps up, this whole trial room's gonna end up like a fighting ring! Oliver: PLEASE! YOU'RE THE ONE THAT KNOWS NOTHING!! Unless you can show me some perfect, flawless and hard evidence that says otherwise that Alice is the killer, I'LL SAY WHATEVER I WANT TO, DAMMIT!!! Atsuo: (angry/tears) FINE!! I'll prove everything to you, Oliver Valentine!! COMMENCE P.T.A. VS. OLIVER VALENTINE Oliver: NYET NYET NYET!! (HIT!) Oliver: PATHETIC SWINE!!! (HIT!) Oliver: You're nothing but TRASH to me!! (HIT!) Oliver: ALICE ISN'T THE KILLER, DAMMIT!! (HIT!) Oliver: I thought we were friends, Atsuo! (HIT!) Olver: MUST I SPELL EVERYTHING OUT?! (HIT!) Oliver: I'LL SMASH YOU'RE SKULL INTO PIECES!! (HIT!) FINAL SHOT Oliver: I'll say it once, I'll say it twice, I'll say it a thousand times! YOU HAVE NO PROOF THAT ALICE IS THE DAMN KILLER!!! Answer - Bloody Butter Knife THIS IS MY PROOF! BREAK! Atsuo: I now remember... Alice was using a butter knife while we were eating. If it was used to stab me, that means Akio took it from her. And thinking about it now... (flashes to Akio's impaled body) Atsuo: Akio had cuts all over him too. (back to trial) Atsuo: They were too thin to be the spear. So... it must've been her knife. Oliver: WHAT? Nyet... nyet nyet nyet nyet... it's not true... NONE of this is true... Margaret: Well, unfortunatly it is, Oliver. You must accept it. Oliver: ... Nyet... Atsuo: Huh? Amy: Uh oh. Oliver: I-I S-STILL WON'T B-BELIVE I-IT!! Tatsuki: Sh-sheesh! The kid just won't stop this! Oliver: N-Nyet... N-N-None of this i-is true... A-Alice would NEVER k-kill anyone... (Cries) I-I k-know it... t-that k-knife doesn't prove a-anything... Atsuo: ... Fine. Then I guess you left me no choice then, Oliver. Oliver: D-Dah? Atsuo: I'll explain. I'll explain everything that happened in this case. It's time. Commence Ending Climax Atsuo: This is the real crime! Margaret: Excuse me, Atsuo. I believe I know the events myself. And since you were much a victim, may I tell them? Atsuo:... I guess that's fine. Margaret: Though if I get anything wrong, let me know. Atsuo: Go ahead. Margaret: So... this is what really happened. Act 1 Margaret: Let's go before the time of death: say thirty minutes. Earlier, Atsuo was to meet someone at the food court in the dino park. From the hotel to that specific food court, you pass by the greenhouse. During that time, Akio was at the greenhouse, guarding the entrance. However, he went under the symptoms of the parapneumonia pollen because the top windows were open, allowing the pollen outside. The effects caused Ako to think that Atsuo was going to kill someone, so he's going to try to kill him first. Act 2 Along the way to the food court, there's the park's logo with real spears. Seeing it as a perfect kill weapon, Akio took one of the spears with him to use to murder Atsuo. However, that won't be the case, which would be a bit later. The time had become around 9:00. Act 3 Around that time, Atsuo and the person he was meeting were at the food court. They were discussing about the motive Monokuma had given us around that time. As they were chatting, Akio had appeared and used a butter knife to stab Atsuo, knocking him unconscious from blood loss. Act 4 The other person, who would soon be the killer, out of a mother like instinct, attacked Akio back, retrieving the knife. The killer hacked up his body with the knife, not letting him get any closer to the bleeding Atsuo. Taking the spear from him, the killer impaled him, killing him instantly. This caused blood to get on the person's hands and arms. Act 5 With the murder committed, the killer quickly wiped the blood off their hands with a napkin and began to move the bodies to different locations. However three were left at the true scene: the butter knife, which then had disappeared somehow, blood puddles left by both Akio and Atsuo, and Atsuo's scarf, now covered in his own blood. Act 6 The killer then moved Akio's body to the greenhouse to make it look like he was murdered in that location. Or possibly so we would discover it at the grand opening. They then moved Atsuo's body to one of the rides in order to make it look like he was attacked there, and used the same napkin to slow his bleeding. After which, they came to warn all of us about Atsuo's injury that night. There's only one person who could've been able to do all of that. I believe I'm talking about you, Alice Blankenheim! COMPLETE!!! Oliver: N-Nyet... you're lying... A-Alice wouldn't kill... I-I know it... Alice: Oliver. Oliver: D-Dah? Alice: Please... you must accept it. It's all true. Neither Atsuo or Margaret are lying. I murdered Akio Fujiwara. Oliver: A-Alice...! P-Please don't say that...! Atsuo: You did this... just to save me... I guess Oliver was right... Alice: No, he's not! If anyone of us is weak, it's him! Oliver: A-Alice...! Alice: You were brave to embrace the truth that I killed someone. That's bravery to me. Atsuo: Alice... Monokuma: Hate to interrupt you're little lovey-dovey session, but it's time for the voting! What'll be the result?! Oh, what's it gonna be?! WIll you all be right, or will you all fail miserably?! Close Category:DR3: Carnival of Despair Category:DR3 Chapters